


Не один

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flint is angsty as heck, M/M, adoration of Silver, bc he's precious, but they're okay, love scene without graphic depiction, now when Silver is here they're okay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Образы, силуэты и отголоски прошлого эфемерны и тают, словно туман. Сильвер не тает. Сильвер здесь, сейчас, в эту минуту, и он не собирается исчезать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не один

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Not Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565003) by [Izzy_Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch)



Сильвер скоблит ногтями бурые, закопченные доски, но под слоем сажи, в пластах сухой древесины, все черно, как в глубинах самой непроглядной ночи, когда не различить ни маяка, ни сигнального огня с союзного люгера; как в трюме разоренного и затопленного судна.

Корабль баюкает волна, качается пол и погасшая люстра с застывшими слезами рыдавших о былом свечей, качаются тугие витки рассыпающихся от каждого нового движения волос, и море дышит, стеная, и морем пышет от стонущего, налитого солнцем человека, столь сильно на эту стихию похожего − всем: от прогиба поясницы, плавного, как катящиеся на побережье пенные буруны; до теплой синевы, которая окружает его суетливые зрачки, безоблачная, словно полуденный зной, − и столь рьяно эту стихию отвергающего, что шторма и бури, казалось, должны были давно погрести эту бесстыдную непокорность в кипящей бездне. Но даже море беспомощно, очарованное.

Ладонь ложится меж лопаток, подвижных и смуглых, так ладно, будто зарывается в бархатистый сырой песок, и круглые мышцы под кожей, отзывчивой на касания, − это нагретая галька, обласканная приливом, а редкие пятнышки на ней − это крошечные раковины, от которых отказалась вода, и Флинт собирает их губами, все до единой, и прислоняется лбом к напряженному плечу, и слышит только, как грохочет в ушах что-то, сравнимое лишь с пальбой из всех орудий многопалубного испанца.

Флинта кроет валом стократ усиленных запахов, которым нет места в его стесненной груди: терпким от истертых ремней и загрубевшего материала сапог; пряным от плотно сомкнутых страниц, от книг, спасенных из разгромленных кают; липким от стали и ржавеющего металла; едким от соли; свербящим от заношенных тканей; жгучим от пота, который каплями расчерчивает спину и печет не затянувшиеся еще ссадины; невесомым от прюнелевых прядей; и ошеломляющим, сокрушительным − от тела, которое не бесплотно, подобно тем призрачным силуэтам, что шагают впереди, но, стоит протянуть руку, и они тают, словно надежда застигнутых нескончаемым штилем; от тела, в медном лоске которого настоящего больше, чем в самой горькой правде. Флинт задыхается. Его реальность так часто бывает окрашена мертвенно-серым цветом сновидений, что он боится однажды не очнуться вовсе, кануть в жемчужном мерцании своих истерзанных воспоминаний, тщетно цепляясь за священные образы тех, кто не властен удержать на поверхности тяжесть его души, костей, обремененных плотью.

Флинта колотит крупной дрожью, он стискивает осязаемые плечи и разворачивает Сильвера к себе, охваченный исступленным, почти болезненным желанием увидеть его лицо, каждую черту, каждую тень, каждый полутон сменяющихся эмоций. Сильвер удивлен, растерян, но лазурь его глаз так невероятно ярка, так трепещет и полнится жизнью, что невольно наворачиваются слезы, и Флинт, бессильно падая на колени, прижимается щекой к распаленному животу. И если палуба под ногами − это плот, приставший к обитаемой земле после бесчисленных дней отчужденного дрейфа, то пальцы, которые, мягко задевая уши, льнут к колючим вискам, − это голос, окликнувший скитальца, что блуждал, ведомый сомнениями и страхами.


End file.
